This invention relates generally to an apparatus to treat sphincters, and more particularly to an apparatus to treat esophageal sphincters.
Gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD) is a common gastroesophageal disorder in which the stomach contents are ejected into the lower esophagus due to a dysfunction of the lower esophageal sphincter (LES). These contents are highly acidic and potentially injurious to the esophagus resulting in a number of possible complications of varying medical severity. The reported incidence of GERD in the U.S. is as high as 10% of the population (Castell D O; Johnston B T: Gastroesophageal Reflux Disease: Current Strategies For Patient Management. Arch Fam Med, 5(4):221-7; (1996 April)).
Acute symptoms of GERD include heartburn, pulmonary disorders and chest pain. On a chronic basis, GERD subjects the esophagus to ulcer formation, or esophagitis and may result in more severe complications including esophageal obstruction, significant blood loss and perforation of the esophagus. Severe esophageal ulcerations occur in 20-30% of patients over age 65. Moreover, GERD causes adenocarcinoma, or cancer of the esophagus, which is increasing in incidence faster than any other cancer (Reynolds J C: Influence Of Pathophysiology, Severity, And Cost On The Medical Management Of Gastroesophageal Reflux Disease. Am J Health Syst Pharm, 53(22 Suppl 3):S5-12 (Nov. 15, 1996)).
Current drug therapy for GERD includes histamine receptor blockers which reduce stomach acid secretion and other drugs which may completely block stomach acid. However, while pharmacologic agents may provide short term relief, they do not address the underlying cause of LES dysfunction.
Invasive procedures requiring percutaneous introduction of instrumentation into the abdomen exist for the surgical correction of GERD. One such procedure, Nissen fundoplication, involves constructing a new xe2x80x9cvalvexe2x80x9d to support the LES by wrapping the gastric fundus around the lower esophagus. Although the operation has a high rate of success, it is an open abdominal procedure with the usual risks of abdominal surgery including: postoperative infection, herniation at the operative site, internal hemorrhage and perforation of the esophagus or of the cardia. In fact, a recent 10 year, 344 patient study reported the morbidity rate for this procedure to be 17% and mortality 1% (Urschel, J D: Complications Of Antireflux Surgery, Am J Surg 166(1): 68-70; (1993 July)). This rate of complication drives up both the medical cost and convalescence period for the procedure and may exclude portions of certain patient populations (e.g., the elderly and immuno-compromised).
Efforts to perform Nissen fundoplication by less invasive techniques have resulted in the development of laparoscopic Nissen fundoplication. Laparoscopic Nissen fundoplication, reported by Dallemagne et al. Surgical Laparoscopy and Endoscopy, Vol. 1, No. 3, (1991), pp. 138-43 and by Hindler et al. Surgical Laparoscopy and Endoscopy, Vol. 2, No. 3, (1992), pp. 265-272, involves essentially the same steps as Nissen fundoplication with the exception that surgical manipulation is performed through a plurality of surgical cannula introduced using trocars inserted at various positions in the abdomen.
Another attempt to perform fundoplication by a less invasive technique is reported in U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,979. In this procedure, an invagination device containing a plurality of needles is inserted transorally into the esophagus with the needles in a retracted position. The needles are extended to engage the esophagus and fold the attached esophagus beyond the gastroesophageal junction. A remotely operated stapling device, introduced percutaneously through an operating channel in the stomach wall, is actuated to fasten the invaginated gastroesophageal junction to the surrounding involuted stomach wall.
Yet another attempt to perform fundoplication by a less invasive technique is reported in U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,674. In this procedure, invagination is done by a jaw-like device and fastening of the invaginated gastroesophageal junction to the fundus of the stomach is done via a transoral approach using a remotely operated fastening device, eliminating the need for an abdominal incision. However, this procedure is still traumatic to the LES and presents the postoperative risks of gastroesophageal leaks, infection and foreign body reaction, the latter two sequela resulting when foreign materials such as surgical staples are implanted in the body.
While the methods reported above are less invasive than an open Nissen fundoplication, some still involve making an incision into the abdomen and hence the increased morbidity and mortality risks and convalescence period associated with abdominal surgery. Others incur the increased risk of infection associated with placing foreign materials into the body. All involve trauma to LES and the risk of leaks developing at the newly created gastroesophageal junction.
Besides the LES, there are other sphincters in the body which if not functionally properly can cause disease states or otherwise adversely affect the lifestyle of the patient. Reduced muscle tone or otherwise aberrant relaxation of sphincters can result in a laxity of tightness disease states including, but not limited to, urinary incontinence.
There is a need to provide an apparatus to treat a sphincter and reduce a frequency of sphincter relaxation. Another need exists for an apparatus to create controlled cell necrosis in a sphincter tissue underlying a sphincter mucosal layer. Yet another need exists for an apparatus to create controlled cell necrosis in a sphincter and minimize injury to a mucosal layer of the sphincter. There is another need for an apparatus to controllably produce a lesion in a sphincter without creating a permanent impairment of the sphincter""s ability to achieve a physiologically normal state of closure. Still a further need exists for an apparatus to create a tightening of a sphincter without permanently damaging anatomical structures near the sphincter. There is still another need for an apparatus to create controlled cell necrosis in a lower esophageal sphincter to reduce a frequency of reflux of stomach contents into an esophagus.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that reduces a frequency of sphincter relaxation.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus to create controlled cell necrosis in a sphincter tissue underlying a sphincter mucosal layer.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus to create controlled cell necrosis in a sphincter and minimize injury to a mucosal layer of the sphincter.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus to controllably produce a lesion in a sphincter without creating a permanent impairment of the sphincter""s ability to achieve a physiologically normal state of closure.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus to create a tightening of a sphincter without permanently damaging anatomical structures near the sphincter.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus to create controlled cell necrosis in a lower esophageal sphincter to reduce a frequency of reflux of stomach contents into an esophagus.
These and other objects of the invention are provided in a sphincter treatment apparatus within an introducer means including a distal portion means. An expandable device means includes a plurality of arm means. Each arm means has a distal section means and a proximal section means. Each of the distal section means of the arm means are coupled and each of the proximal section means of the arm means are coupled to the introducer means distal portion means. The expandable device means is configured to at least partially dilate a sphincter in a deployed state. An energy delivery device means is introduceable from the introducer means into a selected site of the sphincter. The energy delivery device means is configured to deliver sufficient energy to reduce a frequency of relaxation of the sphincter.
In another embodiment, an expandable device means is coupled to an introducer distal portion means. The expandable device means includes a first arm means with a proximal and distal section means and a second arm means with proximal and distal section means. The first and second arm distal portion means are coupled. The expandable device means is configured to at least partially dilate a sphincter in a deployed state. An energy delivery device means is coupled to the expandable device means. The energy delivery device means is configured to deliver sufficient energy to reduce a frequency of relaxation of the sphincter while minimizing cell necrosis of a mucosal layer of the sphincter.